Fauna Key
The Fauna Key was the second key, which was unlocked by fragments five through eight. Description The Fauna Key is a green outline of a butterfly. It is placed in the top left corner of the Book of Briars. History Just like the first four fragments, as The Mountaineers solved each of the next four fragments, materials were provided to them by the Book of Briars. Instead of it being torn bits of paper, each of these next fragments gave them two tiled diagrams with various animals on each of the tiles. These diagrams were always composed primarily of dark tiles, however each had one golden piece on them. It was quickly discovered that these pictures could be printed out, and when folded together, would create 3D shapes. It became apparent the Mountaineers would be constructing something, they just didn’t know what. In all, The Mountaineers received ten of these tiled patterns throughout fragments five through eighthttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/the-animal-pieces/278. And after some clever deduction skills, the group realized that they were actually recreating The Translation. The Translation was actually a giant Tetrahedron shaped alter that was in The Cagliostro’s possession for centurieshttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/tetrahedron-assembly/432/10. And in his final performance, The Caglisotro used this Tetrahedron to transfer his powers from himself to Lauren Ellsworth. As the the group was beginning to piece this all together, the Book of Briars reached out to the Mountaineers once again, this time telling The Mounties their second magimystical assessment was ready, however, it would not start until all of their materials were prepared http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/tetrahedron-assembly/432/74. Meaning The Translation had to be recreated before any new keys would be found. After many attempts at recreating this particular Tetrahedron, the Mountaineers reached out to a dedicated reporter, who just so happened to be at The Cagliostro’s final performance. Using the information he provided, the Mounties realized that each of the golden tiles would fit together using the animals on the golden tiles. Each animal on a golden tile was one half of the “fauna” words, which were the solutions to each of these fragments. These golden pieces would face each other when placed together to form The Translation. For instance, using Tigrantula, the golden Tiger tile faced then golden spider tile. After some trial and error with the pieces, the Translation was finally completed, and was confirmed by the Book of Briars by providing a digital copy to each of the Mountaineers. With their assessment materials in hand, the Mounties started their second assessmenthttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/second-magimystic-assessment-is-here/452. Just like the first, the assessment was broken into two parts. This assessment was testing each individual’s intuition and their Journeycaster magimystical capabilities. As was the case with the first assessment, the second part of the assessment centered on the materials provided after each Fragment was solved. This time, The Mounties were navigating their way around The Translation. The assessment consisted of a number of adjectives, which could be attributed to one of the Guilds described in the Guide to Magiq. Using materials from previous fragments, cardinal directions were assigned to each Guild, and from there, The Mounties could navigate their way around the Tetrahedron. This assessment was gauging the Mountaineers intuition, and because of this, a Leap of Faithhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/second-magimystic-assessment-is-here/452/191 was required to properly finish this assessment. As each Mountaineer finished the assessment, each gained access to the Fauna Key. Just like the first assessment, The Book required multiple Mountaineers to finish the assessment, as this was a burden that should be shouldered by many. Once the book was satisfied with the number of Mountaineers solving the assessment, the Fauna Key was used to unlock the Second of the locks sealing the Book of Briars References Category:Keys Category:Phase Two